Dornen unter dem Himmel
by jinkizu
Summary: Murtagh flieht vor Eragon nach dem dieser ihn in einer Schlacht besiegt hat und trifft einen Sperling. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Christopher Paolini.


Dornen unter dem Himmel

Verletzt flogen sie fort. Das Unmögliche war eingetreten, sie hatten verloren. Das wird seinem Herrscher nicht gefallen, gar nicht gefallen. Welch grausame Strafe er sich wohl diesmal für ihn ausdachte? Aber vor allem für den jungen Dorn. Je weiter sie sich vom Schauplatz des Kampes entfernten, desto langsamer wurden sie. Sie hatten es nicht eilig ihre Strafe zu empfangen. Sie hatten versagt! Schwer nagte dieses Wissen an Murtagh. Gedankenverloren strich er über die roten Schuppen von Dorn. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte er in seinem Geist. „Das muss es nicht. Du kannst nichts dafür!" beschwichtigte ihn Dorn. „Vielleicht doch! Ein Teil in mir wollte verlieren. Wollte das er gewinnt!" erwiderte er bitter und senkte müde seinen Kopf. Er achtete gar nicht darauf, wohin ihn Dorn brachte. Es war nicht wichtig. Dorn schwieg und dachte an das Stück Paradies das ihnen Eragon angeboten hatte. Es klang auch zu verlockend. Wenn sie sich von Grund auf änderten, änderte sich auch ihr wahrer Name und somit waren alle geleisteten Schwüre an Galbatorix für sie nicht mehr länger bindend. Wenn……Nein! Kein Wenn half ihnen weiter. Ganz tief in sich drinnen beneidete er Saphira. Sie war in Freiheit geboren. Er wünschte sich nur einmal diese Freiheit zu spüren. Das war die größte Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen. Sie flogen der Sonne entgegen, die im Begriff stand bereits am Horizont zu verschwinden. Sie hatten lange gegen Eragon und Saphira gekämpft. Fast zu lange. „Wenn ich mir nur sicher wäre, dass er uns wenn es soweit ist töten kann, dann…" sagte Murtagh schlicht, ohne den Satz zu beenden. Dorn verstand ihn auch so. Dann würden sie wenigsten frei sein, denn selbst Galbatorix schaffte es nicht ihnen in den Tod zu folgen. Im Gegenteil, dieser war unsterblich.

Unbemerkt von den beiden folgte ihnen ein kleiner Sperling. Vergnügt flog er tief unter ihnen auf und ab und ließ den großen Drachen nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Gut das dieser so langsam flog. Wäre er schneller, so hätte er die beiden schon längst aus den Augen verloren, aber so war es ein leichtes für ihn ihnen zu folgen. Nicht mehr lange und die Dunkelheit zwang ihn zum Aufgeben, aber solange es ging wollte er bei ihnen bleiben. Das Herz wurde dem kleinen Vogel schwer, wenn er an den vergangenen Kampf dachte. Drache gegen Drache, das sollte nicht sein. Er konnte sich an die furchtbare Zeit, als alle Drachen vom Himmel verschwanden noch erinnern. Galbatroix brachte großes Leid unter alle Völker von _Alagaësia_. Wenn es nach ihm ging, so sollte seinen Herrschaft besser noch heute als morgen ein Ende finden. Er hatte so gehofft, so etwas wie heute nie wieder sehen zu müssen, aber das Schicksal hatte anders entschieden. Leise seufzte der kleine Spatz und übersah dabei fast wie der große rote Drache an Höhe verlor und ihn somit beinahe mit sich in die Tiefe riss. Denn der Flugwind dieses Drachen alleine reichte aus um ihm das Leben zu kosten. Schnell drehte er ab und ging in den Sturzflug über, was für einen so kleinen Kerl wie ihn eine große Leistung war. Sperlinge waren nicht für den Sturzflug geschaffen. Einige Meter über dem Boden gelang es ihm mit letzter Kraft seinen Flug abzubremsen und vor der Erde abzudrehen. Sein kleines Herz klopfte heftig hinter der gefiederten Brust und er musste sich auf den nächsten Ast einer großen Weide niederlassen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Unmittelbar vor ihm landeten der rote Drache und sein Reiter. Neugierig beobachtete er die Beiden und hüpfte unbemerkt auf dem Ast auf dem er saß näher an sie heran. Er wollte sich kein Wort das sie vielleicht laut miteinander sprachen entgehen lassen. Nur wusste er nur zu gut, dass ein Drache und sein Reiter es nicht nötig hatten laut miteinander zu sprechen, denn die beiden verband ein besonderes Band, dass ihnen ermöglichte immer in geistiger Verbindung zu einander zu stehen und tatsächlich. Obwohl er an den Gesten von Murtagh sah das er sich mit seinem Drachen unterhielt, verließ doch kein lautes Wort seine Lippen. Der Blick des Sperlings blieb unwillkürlich genau an diesen hängen. Mochte der Drachenreiter auch böse sein, so war er doch schön. Der kleine Vogel neigte leicht sein Köpfchen und war ganz in der Betrachtung von Murtagh versunken. Es war faszinierend, dass man das Böse so anziehend finden konnte.

Murtagh sammelte Holz und stapelte es zu einem kleinen Haufen. Ohne ein Wort brachte Dorn den kleinen Haufen zum brennen. Er ließ sich neben dem Feuer nieder und blickte still in die Flammen. Murtagh sah traurig auf ihn herab. „Bis du noch irgendwo verletzt? Habe ich etwas übersehen?" fragte er ihn besorgt. „Nein! Es sind nur ein paar unbedeutende Kratzer. Die machen mir keine Probleme." Erwiderte der Drache sanft. Er ließ sich zu seinem Drachen auf den Boden gleiten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Die fremden Magier die ihn bei seinem Kampf gegen seinen Bruder unterstützt hatten, hatten endlich seinen Kopf wieder verlassen. Die Stille die jetzt wieder in seinem Kopf herrschte tat ihm gut. Er hasste ihr eindringen! Galbatorix bestand darauf und er vermochte sich nicht dagegen zu wehren. Er konnte sich nicht gegen ihn auflehnen. „Morgen kehren wir zurück, doch heute genießen wir fernab von allem unsere Ruhe." Er sagte nicht das Wort Freiheit. Das war trügerisch und würde in beiden nur die Sehnsucht auf etwas was sie nie haben konnten verstärken. Nur der Tod konnte sie befreien, aber bis es soweit war, waren sie Gefangene.

„Sa…Saphira ist sehr schön." Stotterte Dorn. Er war von der Drachendame schwer beeindruckt. „Ja das ist sie!" antwortete Murtagh schlicht. „Sie ist so elegant und fliegen kann sie…" geriet Dorn ins schwärmen. Warum nur musste er gegen sie kämpfen. Er wäre so gerne mit ihr geflogen. Seite an Seite. Beruhigend strich Murtagh Dorn über die Schuppen und erzählte ihm dabei von seinen Abenteuern mit Saphira und Eragon. Dorn liebte diese Geschichten und lauschte Murtagh jedes mal wieder gebannt zu. Nie wurde er es müde sie zu hören, obwohl, da war sich Murtagh sicher, er jedes Wort auswendig kannte.

Irgendwann fielen Murtagh die Augen zu und er schlief ein, ebenso Dorn. Der Kampf war lange und anstrengend gewesen und forderte seinen Tribut.

Das war es worauf der kleine Vogel gewartet hatte. Er lauschte noch einen Augenblick und betrachtete die beiden scharf. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass die beiden tief und fest schliefen, wagte er es seinen Ast zu verlassen und zu den beiden auf den Boden zu fliegen. Vorsichtig hüpfte er näher, ließ die beiden dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen um bei der geringsten Bewegung rasch fort zu sein, doch die beiden bewegten sich nicht. Nichts schien ihren Schlaf zu stören. Zufrieden blieb der Sperling direkt vor Murtagh stehen und sah hoch zu ihm. In der Tat er war schön, trotz des verbitterten Zugs um die Lippen, der selbst im Schlaf nicht wich. Seine schwarzen Haare waren viel zu lang und fielen ihm tief in die Stirn und verdeckten so beinahe seine Gebirgsbach blauen Augen, die der kleine Piepmatz natürlich jetzt nicht sehen konnte, da dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er war schmutzig und einige blutige Striemen zierten sein Gesicht, selbst die schwarze Kleidung die er trug und schon längst unbewusst zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden war, war von Löchern und Rissen übersät. Er wirkte selbst im Schlaf groß und stark. „Du scheinst mir nicht glücklich zu sein über dein Leben!" zwitscherte er ihm zu, bekam aber natürlich keine Antwort von ihm. Plötzlich breitete der Vogel die Flügel aus und spreizte sie weit ab. Die Federn begannen zu verschwinden und seine Gestalt veränderte sich. Er wurde größer, statt der Federn kam Haut zum Vorschein, aus Flügeln wurden Hände und plötzlich stand eine elfengleiche Schönheit statt dem Sperlings vor Murtagh.

Obwohl die Verwandlung lautlos von statten gegangen war, erwachte Murtagh dennoch. Überrascht sah er die junge Frau vor sich. Aufkeuchend kam er auf die Beine und zog dabei sein Schwert. Wer war sie und wie hatte sie es geschafft sich ihm ohne das er es bemerkte zu nähern. Sie sagte kein Wort, betrachtete ihn nur schweigend.

„Wer bist du!" rief er aus, das Schwert dabei auf sie gerichtete. Sie hatte Braungesprenkeltes langes Haar, das ihn automatisch an das Gefieder eines Sperlings denken ließ, auch ihre großen braunen Augen erinnerten ihn mehr an die eines Vogels als an einen Menschen. Ihre Ohren liefen ähnlich spitz zu wie bei den Elfen und sie war von anmutiger schlanker Gestalt.

„Man nennt mich Ava!" stellte sie sich vor.

„Was willst du hier?" stellte er zornig die nächste Frage. Sie war sicher nicht zufällig hier, nur wer schickte sie? Galbatorix oder die Varden? Welcher von seinen zahlreichen Feinden.

„Ich habe dich auf den brennenden Steppen kämpfen sehen, da wurde ich neugierig und beschloss dir und deinem Drachen zu folgen!"

Murtagh runzelte die Stirn. War er so unaufmerksam gewesen, dass er nicht einmal mehr bemerkte wenn er verfolgt wurde?

„Niemand sieht mich, wenn ich es nicht will!" beantwortete sie schlicht seine stumme Frage. Immer noch lagen ihre Augen wissbegierig auf ihm.

„Was bist du?" rutschte ihm ungewollt die nächsten Worte über die Lippen. Ava dachte kurz nach wie sie ihm das am besten erklären sollte, was sie war.

„In der alten Sprache nennt man mich Passa Vertebra. In deiner Sprache würde der Begriff Gestaltenwandler es am treffendsten erklären. Ich bin der Spatz in der Hand und nicht die Taube auf dem Dach!" erwiderte sie rätselhaft und grinste dabei in Richtung Dorn. Missmutig hob dieser den Kopf.

„Ich bin keine Taube!" protestierte dieser heftig. Er würde sich nicht mit diesem fetten Vogel vergleichen lassen! Leicht neigte Ava ihren Kopf.

„Verzeih mir Drache, aber ich bin manchmal so albern wie ein Sperling!" Beruhig senkte Dorn sein Haupt wieder. Er sah in der kleinen Frau keinerlei Gefahr für sich, doch plötzlich stutzte er.

„Du kannst mich hören?"

Zustimmend nickte Ava mit dem Kopf.

„Ja!"

„Ich bin älter als die Drachen, älter als die Elfen. Mich gibt es schon viel länger als Galbatorix. Ich sah schon viele Herrscher ins Land kommen und wieder verschwinden!"

Erstaunen zeichnete sich in beider Gesichter ab.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht was du wirklich bist" warf Murtagh ein. Vor seinen Augen begann sich Ava zu verändern, wurde wieder klein und stand schließlich als Spatz vor ihm. Munter hüpfte dieser eine paar Mal auf und ab und verwandelte sich erneut.

„Verstehst du es jetzt?" fragte Ava.

„Ich weiß nicht!" unschlüssig zuckte Murtagh mit den Achseln.

„Als Kind kann ich mich entscheiden was ich sein will. Ich konnte mich in einen Fuchs, oder in einen Hirschen, sogar in einen Drachen verwandeln, aber irgendwann entschied ich mich für die Form des Sperlings und blieb dabei."

„Ist das Magie? Bist du magisch?" kam es neugierig von Murtagh.

„Nein! Das ist meine Natur. Ich bin so!" erklärte ihm Ava.

„Nun bin ich an der Reihe. Warum tust du das was du tust?" fragte sie ihn.

„Was meinst du?" Murtagh ließ unbewusst sein Schwert sinken, auch er sah in ihr keine Gefahr mehr.

„Ich dachte die Zeiten in denen Drachen sich gegenseitig bekämpften sind vorbei, aber heute musste ich sehen, dass ich mich geirrt habe." sagte sie traurig.

„Als die große Göttin Montifingrilla den Drachen erschuf, sagte sie er sei von nun an das anmutigste Geschöpf unter dem Himmel das sich vom Boden erheben kann. Niemals soll er seine Stärke dazu nutzen seine Brüder und Schwestern zu erschlagen. Aber vor vielen, vielen Jahren geschah genau das und die Drachen verschwanden aus ganz _Alagaësia_. Nun hatte aber das Schicksal ein Einsehen mit diesen schönen Geschöpfen und es gibt sie wieder, aber anstatt sich des Lebens das ihnen erneut geschenkt wurde zu erfreuen, kämpfen sie wieder gegeneinander."

Ava setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm und blickte tief betrübt auf die beiden. Beschämt senkten Murtagh und Dorn den ihrigen.

„Wir würden es nicht tun, wenn man uns nicht dazu zwingen würde!" verteidigte sich Murtagh schwach. Plötzlich dachte er wieder an Eragons Worte. Er hatte ihm einen Weg gezeigt, wie er dem allem entkommen konnte, er musste ihn nur einschlagen, aber er hatte Angst. In ihm saß eine tiefe Furcht, dass dieser Weg trügerisch war und er und Dorn am Ende für immer an Galbatorix gebunden waren.

„Jeder besitzt eine Wahl, auch du, junger Drachenreiter!" widersprach ihm Ava heftig.

„Nein ich…." Setzte er an, doch Eragons Worte die immer noch in seinem Kopf widerhallten, ließen ihn schweigen. Er schob das Schwert zurück in die Scheide und setzte sich. Ungewollt erzählte er Ava alles was ihm widerfahren war bis zu dem was ihm Eragon offenbart hatte.

„Du solltest den Worten Eragons glauben schenken! Ich kenne die Schriften der Elfen und so steht es tatsächlich geschrieben. Es gibt keinen Zauber der das Verhindern kann. Wenn du dich änderst, ändert sich auch dein wahrer Name und die Schwüre, die dich Galbatorix gezwungen hat zu leisten, verlieren ihre Macht über dich. Dasselbe gilt auch für dich Dorn. Du und dein Drache, ihr wäret frei. Ist es nicht das was du dir am meisten wünschst? Keinem mehr verpflichtet zu sein?" Ava konnte die Antwort in Murtaghs Augen ablesen. Eine Sehnen lag darinnen, gepaart mit einer Hoffnung die er schon lange verloren glaubte.

„Ich …..das ist Unmöglich!" lehnte er schroff ab und sah fort von ihr. Sie sollte nicht sehen was er dachte. Sie war viel zu klug und wusste jetzt schon viel zu viel von ihnen. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach Dorn, er brauchte die Verbindung zu ihm.

„Was sagst du dazu?" fragte er ihn im Geiste.

„Ich bin ganz durcheinander. Ich weiß es nicht. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupte Eragon hätte nicht mit seinen Worten eine Hoffnung in mir geweckt." Sagte der Drache schlicht. Er war noch so jung und längst verstand er noch nicht alles von dieser Welt. Ava erhob sich wieder von ihrem Platz, es war an der Zeit für sie zu gehen.

„Gib nicht einfach auf Drachenreiter Murtagh!" meinte sie fest. „Und auch du nicht Drache Dorn! Jeder kann seinem Schicksal eine neue Wendung geben!"

Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und Murtagh meinte bereits die Federn durch schimmern zu sehen.

„Warte!" rief er aus.

„Sehe ich dich wieder?" Sie war so schön und irgendwie wusste er, dass er sie vermissen würde, falls er sie nie wieder sah.

„Wer weiß Drachenreiter was die Zeit bringt. So es die große Göttin Montifingrilla will sehen wir uns in einer friedlichen Zeit wieder!" erwiderte sie ruhig. Sie trat an ihn heran, erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sie war umso vieles kleiner als er und umschloss mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht.

„Entscheide dich Drachenreiter! Es liegt in deiner Hand!" flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ganz von selbst schlossen sich seine Augen. Er fühlte den sanften Druck ihrer Lippen auf seinen und Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. Er war nach Hause gekommen.

Als er sie wieder aufschlug war sie fort. Nur das sich rasch entfernen braunen Gefieders sagte ihm wo sie war.

„Lebwohl Murtagh Drachenreiter! Lebwohl Dorn Drache!" drang von fern ihre Stimme zu ihnen.

Die ganze Nacht blieben beide wach und besprachen ihre Möglichkeiten. „Wir sollten es tun!" stieß Murtagh heftig aus. „Dann soll es so sein!" erwiderte Dorn.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie früh auf, aber sie folgen nicht zurück zu Galbatorix, sondern immer weiter weg von diesem. Sie wollten zu den Elfen und mit diesen einen Weg finden ihren wahren Namen zu ändern und somit die Schwüre, die Galbatorix sie zu sprechen gezwungen hatte, zu brechen um endlich frei zu sein.

Auf einem Ast saß ein kleiner Sperling. Eine kleine Träne kullerte aus seinen Augen. Sie freute sich. Die beiden waren auf dem richtigen Weg und so konnte sie hoffen ihn eines Tages wieder zu sehen.

Ende


End file.
